RWBY Collection
by FreeGrain
Summary: [A collection of unposted RWBY drabbles]
1. Beach Date (Yang x Weiss)

"Yang!"

Weiss' squeal was quite possibly one of the cutest things Yang had ever heard. Her girlfriend leapt away from the rock's edge, arms hugging her side. The wind picked up at that exact moment, sending shivers down both of their spines.

The water Yang had just splashed glistened on Weiss' pale skin; like tiny snowflakes separated from the blizzard.

Weiss wiggled her hips. "How could you?! That's so cold!"

Yang was waist deep in the ocean, trying to coax Weiss in to join her. Let's just say Weiss was a little bit stubborn in the matter.

"Sorry, babe!" she grinned, opening her arms wide. "Come here and I'll warm you up! I'm a space heater, remember?"

Weiss side-eyed her with a wary look but Yang caught the hidden smile. Weiss, for all her acting, was actually enjoying this. Yang's smile just grew.

"You are insufferable , Yang Xiao Long… but I like that about you." Weiss sounded casual.

Yang beamed. "Oh babe, that's so swe—oomph!"

Suddenly Yang was under the water, feet lifting from the seabed. She flailed frantically, eyes stinging with the salt. She hadn't been expecting not being able to breathe and swallowed half a mouthful of water.

Yang's head broke the surface to see Weiss hovering over her. Her girlfriend's eyes were bright as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Geez, Ice Queen," Yang groaned, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Trying to drown me?"

Weiss pouted. "Not on purpose. I didn't think you'd actually fall ."

Yang linked her fingers and grinned. "Don't worry. Because I reckon I'm going to get revenge pretty soon…"

Weiss' face flooded with alarm. "You wouldn't dare!" Her arms tightened around her neck. "Yang! Yang! I swear to Oum, if you do anything-!"

Too late. Yang was already moving, using her hands to pour water down Weiss' neck. Weiss let out a shriek as the cold water hit her skin.

"Yang! Oh, I hate you!"

Weiss wriggled free of her grasp and started to splash her back. Yang was only too happy to play back. She barely heard Ruby cheering her on from the shore. Yang ducked towards Weiss, blinking to keep her eyes clear.

"You don't hate me, babe," Yang yelled. "You love me!"

"Not right now!" Weiss squealed, trying to put distance between them.

Yang tripped and fell face first into the water. She hit the ice water again, gagging against her will. She fought frantically to rise. Surfacing, the only thing she saw was white hair and she was splashing like a mad woman.

She heard a shocked yelp that was definitely not Weiss. Rubbing her eyes clear of water, Yang stared up in pure horror at who stood in front of her. It was not who she expected.

"Oh… Winter… um, hi?"

She'd splashed the wrong Schnee.

Winter folded her arms, face as ice cold as her name. Her eyes were so similar to Weiss' but they were so much colder. Water ran down the side of her exposed neck, tracing swift lines across her skin. She did not look happy.

Yang swallowed nervously.

"Yang Xiao Long," she said curtly. "Might I ask what exactly you're doing?"

Yang stood up properly, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "Um… I… ?" She raised her hands in a shrug. "Fun?"

For some reason, Yang reasoned that Winter wouldn't think that was a good answer. Winter tilted her head, nostrils flaring in annoyance.

Suddenly, a shock of cold rushed down her back.

Yang let out a squeal and jumped. Icy hands wrapped around her, nuzzling playfully at her neck. She twisted her head to catch a glimpse of a familar face.

"Weiss!"

Weiss slid around her, a sly smile on face. Guilty as charged.

"Well played, sister," Winter smirked, looking down at her approvingly. Yang watched in horror as they highfived.

"You were working together ?!"

Both sisters chuckled before highfiving again. Yang was in shock. She''d never seen Winter act like this. Was it her imagination or was Winter having fun ?

Weiss waded her way across to her. "Oh, babe," she murmured. "There's no need to be like that." Weiss pressed a kiss to her lips, her warmth chasing away any remaining chill.

Yang sighed against her lips and pulled her closer. "Okay… maybe I'll let it go this one time…"

Weiss wiggled out of her grasp and splashed her again. Once again, Yang squealed and bounced back. Weiss was already wading away from her. Weiss, who had at first freaked out when she splashed her, was already mastering her game.

She couldn't be more in love with her than she was right now.

"Oh, you!" And Yang tore swimming after Weiss.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews and favs are appreciated ^-^**


	2. The Yin to her Yang (Blake x Yang)

Blake would run where Yang would stay. Blake would hide where Yang would make a stand and fight.

It was part of her nature and instinct to flee when danger arose. Maybe it was from her time with the White Fang. Being so close to Adam, Blake always got in with the more difficult and dangerous jobs. The White Fang knew that when the military swept in that they wouldn't stand a chance. So they'd run when things got bad. Blake was all too used to fleeing.

Blake couldn't help it. She couldn't help her past and was trying to fight it, to rid herself of her fear.

And then she met Yang. Yang who didn't mind confrontation, who even seemed to bask its attention. Blake didn't understand how or why but she admired her partner for her courage (or would it be called stupidity?).

Blake was quiet where Yang was loud. Loud and outgoing, sociable and flirty to the point of cringe sometimes. Though she would give it to her that she had some good lines occasionally.

Blake hadn't been the quietest child growing up but she'd never been crazy and reckless. Partaking in protests had been a huge part of her life, both the violent and peaceful kind.

But after all those years, Blake found herself drained of social company. She didn't want to get to know people because she was afraid that being close to them would hurt them. She found that books often made her happier than parties.

But Yang was so different. Somewhat like Sun too. Yang was a people person, able to connect with anyone who'd talk to her. She knew what to say she could make them laugh or blush with only a smile.

Yang loved people, she loved her.

It was so different to be around her and to feel… relaxed.

Blake would often stay quiet and watch her partner. Watch her do anything. One of her favourite times to watch her was when they were studying together.

They'd sit in the library, across from each, with books splayed across the table. It was a quiet and peaceful time for them. But Yang, Yang's eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at the pages. Her face was so cute when she concentrated. Her hand would knead her thigh or rest beneath her jaw before she sighed and admitted that she wasn't sure what she was reading.

And then Blake would explain, Yang's gaze never leaving her.

She hadn't understood the warm feeling in her chest then but now she knew it all too well. The feeling she got when Yang smiled, the feeling she got when Yang returned safely, the feeling she got when Yang hugged her.

It was love. Pure and unconditional love.

At first it, frightened her. For her past love never hadn't gone well.

There'd been Ilia, the pretty chameleon faunus who changed colour in accordance with her emotion. After a while she grew to control them but when Blake first met her, she'd change shades every five seconds.

Ilia could never hide her feelings for her but Blake didn't care. She had loved her.

But everything changed when they met Adam.

At first everything seemed fine. They were fighting for their freedom and rights. It had been a noble cause.

But Ilia started changing. She grew more angry and vicious, doing anything to achieve her goals and Blake became afraid of her. She wasn't the same sweet girl from her childhood.

That was when she fell for Adam Taurus.

She'd been blind back then. She should have been afraid, she should have run when she had the chance. But she hadn't.

And things… things went downhill quite quickly.

Scouting missions turned into ambushes. Meetings turned into battles. Even protecting people turned dark into manipulation.

And she hadn't stopped it. Then she finally drew the line and fled. And then-

Blake felt a hand run along her arm and up her neck. Calloused fingers from years of work and fighting cupped her cheek and Blake nuzzled into them.

"Blake…" her voice was soft and coming closer, hot breath soon ghosting her ear. "Blake, wake up…"

Blake's eyes finally fluttered open and took the woman sitting across from her. Her head was tilted, pressing a kiss to the edge of her jaw before pulling back. Blake traced the lines of her hands, feeling the strong capability within them. Yang's smile was achingly soft.

The contrast between them was as obvious as day and night. Even Blake could see it.

Yang, tall strong and muscular with her blonde hair and fiery purple eyes. She was bright like the sun, practically glowing in Blake's vision. A radiant smile that made her heart bloom with love.

Blake herself was smaller and lean, more toned than muscled. Her hair was dark like night and her amber eyes glowed in the shadows.

Perhaps that was the one thing they had in common. Fiery and emotional eyes.

Blake leaned in, kissing her cheek softly.

She was the dark Yin to her bright Yang.

Yang chuckled. "You okay? You seemed to be having a bad dream."

A bad dream? A bad dream about her past. But that was her past and it wasn't now. Now was different.

"Not really," Blake admitted. "Just realisation that things have changed a lot. I've changed a lot."

"Hmmm? Haven't we all?" Yang murmured. "But I wouldn't change you from you." Blake felt her kiss the back of her hand. "I love you."

Yang's love was certainly different from Adam's. It was stronger, brighter, healthier. And Blake didn't regret a second of it.

Blake leaned over and pulled her close. Yang settled against her, hands weaving into her hair. She felt fingers stroke her ears, rubbing gently at the base. And she purred low in her throat.

"I love you too."

Yang rested her head on her shoulder, eyes closing. But she smiled still. And Blake knew that despite their differences, despite their different origins, strengths, weakness, abilities, that they were a match made to last. She was the Yin, the balance to Yang.

Without each other, they weren't as strong. But together they were whole.


	3. Red Secret Day (Ruby x Blake)

**I wrote this a while ago for Ladybug week so enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the letter sitting on her pillow. It was just placed there, wrapped in a tiny bow with swirling writing on the back. _Ruby_. It was unmistakable that that was her name. It was for her.

"Ruby? What are you-... oh. Oh, hey! Congratulations!" Yang appeared next to her, clapping her heartily on the shoulder. "Ah, my little sister! Going forward in life." She fake-wiped a tear from her eye.

"But…?" She still didn't believe it. This was for her?

Today was a special day in Beacon, a celebration that was unique to the academy. It was Red Secret Day, a day where people sent their crushes secret messages. Be it in the form of letters, texts, anonymous posts online, it was widely taken by the students.

Ruby herself had been too shy to even attempt sending something to her crush. What if they caught her? She might die of embarrassment and then upset their team dynamic. As their leader, she couldn't let that happen. They were her responsibility.

"What is going on?" Weiss said sharply. "Oh, I see. Congratulations, Ruby. You have a secret admirer, alike to me."

"Oh? You got one too?" Yang asked, innocently.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she dropped her school bag onto her bed. "Yes. From Jaune. I don't think her understands the concept of secret admirer. He's made himself quite known." She sat down. "Poor Pyrrha. You can't choose who you fall for, I guess-"

"Huh? Jaune? Did you ever think it might be someone else?"

"Well, it references blond hair so who else do we know with blond hair?"

"Wait, Weiss? Are you serious-?"

While they started to talk, Ruby was still staring at the sealed envelope sitting on her pillow. It was pristine white, tied with a small red ribbon, placed neatly on her pillow. It definitely hadn't been there earlier. Someone had waited until she left to give it to her. To her. Ruby Rose.

"Are you going to stare at it? Or are you going to open it?" The final member of her team now stood with her. Blake leaned over her shoulder, laughing softly in her ear.

"...!" She supposed she'd have to open it eventually. It was just… Ruby had never had a secret admirer like this before. She had crushes and other people had crushes on her but there was never the mystery like this time. It was hopelessly romantic. Ruby didn't want to admit how much she loved this, even if it was frightening.

"Oh yeah! I want to see," Yang poked her head out from Weiss' bed. "Whoever likes you is going to have to go through me." She flexed, kissing her biceps. "Big sister qualities."

Blake made a noise that was half a cough, half a laugh. But she left Ruby's side, moving to stand in front of her. Her eyes were soft, faintly glowing from the light. "We can leave if you want. It's private after all."

Ruby shook her head. "No. No, I don't mind."

She was a little put out at how easy Blake was with this. Not that she had any reason to be upset, they weren't dating or anything similar. They were just friends. But some small part of her had hoped that maybe there was something.

Ruby took the letter and hopped over to Blake's bed. Yang and Weiss had taken Weiss' and she wanted to face them. Blake sat down next to her, arm brushing off hers accidentally. A shiver rolled through her body and Ruby coughed, regaining her composure.

Ruby turned it over in her hand. The handwriting was swirling cursive but there was something familiar about it. She couldn't quite place it. _For Ruby._

"Well?"

"Don't be impatient, Weiss," Blake said. "Let her do it in her own time."

Weiss made a huffy noise but said nothing else. Ruby was grateful.

Ruby gently untied the ribbon and pried it open, careful not to tear the paper. A waft of perfume came with it, smelling achingly like roses. Fitting.

Ruby opened the letter.

The writing was the same swirls as before, carefully disguised so she wouldn't be able to recognise who's it was. It was working. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought it was Blake's from the way the 'l's lilted. She squinted. She really had no idea who it could be.

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _I guess I should say, Happy Red Secret Day._

 _I've admired you for a while now, from afar without saying anything. I never knew what to say. But when this day came around, I saw my chance. I had to say something or regret it forever._

 _I like you, Ruby Rose. Your smile, your eyes, the way you laugh and the way you bite your lip when you're nervous. Everything about you is magical._

 _You don't know who I am but I hope you realise soon and perhaps feel the same way._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Your Secret Admirer x_

Ruby finished reading. There was nothing but affection in this letter. No expectation for returned feelings, just a gentle confession.

"Well?"

It was so sweet. If she was someone else, she knew her heart would have swooned at the kind words. But she wasn't someone else. And her heart was claimed by another.

Ruby shrugged. "I… I'm not sure what to say." That was the honest truth. On one hand, she was touched that someone felt like this about her but on the other, she had a crush on Blake, not them. Which immediately gave her a problem. No matter who this was, she couldn't love them as long as she loved Blake.

Blake nodded. "Hmm… okay." She stood up, brushing out her hair with a sigh. "I'm going to see Sun. He said he wanted something, let's hope it isn't a letter." She winked at Ruby playfully before leaving the room.

Ruby stowed the letter in the desk, not sure what else to do with it. Love letters were a thing of the past really. She often dreamed of a time where she and a lover would sneak notes to each other, sitting by candlelight to secretly communicate. It was romantic.

"Hey, Ruby." Suddenly Yang looped an arm around her shoulders. "We need to have a talk."

Weiss lay on her bed, closing her eyes. Looking back at Yang, she nodded. Inside, she wondered what this was about. Yang rarely did this secretly so it must be important.

"Ruby, you're an idiot," Yang said sharply. "Can you really not tell who it is?"

"What? The letter? Um… no?"

Yang sighed, patting her shoulder. "Okay. I'm telling you this because I had a feeling you'd be a little… innocent. It's Blake."

"What? How do you know?"

"She's my partner, I know her handwriting. She tried with cursive but I'd recognise it anywhere."

Ruby opened her mouth and then closed it again. Blake? No, that wasn't possible. Then again, her first instinct had been that it was Blake's handwriting. So was it…?

Yang nodded, recognising her brain working. If anyone knew Blake it was her sister.

"I have to go find her!" She had no idea what she'd do if Sun gave Blake a letter and she accepted. Sun had a thing for Blake and it was no secret. Blake hadn't done anything about it, presumably because she liked _her_. No wonder she sighed when Ruby had responded lacklusterly.

Yang grinned. "Go get 'er, tiger!"

Ruby turned and ran out the door. Blake had gone to meet Sun. But where? She needed to get to her now. She rushed outside into daylight.

Blake sat on the edge of the fountain, reading. Sun was nowhere to be seen. Ruby's heart fluttered in relief but her job wasn't over yet.

"Blake!"

Blake looked up from her book, surprise blooming across her face. She straightened up, closing her book over. "Hey, Ruby-... are you okay? You looked flushed."

Ruby skidded to a halt next to her. "I…! Um, well…" She had no idea how to word this. "You, um, did you write the letter?"

Blake laughed, a small blush blooming across her cheeks. "I… Yes. I did write that for you. Did you like it?"

Ruby suddenly felt very small. "I did… a lot. But I thought it wasn't you and that made me feel sad."

"Can I kiss you?"

Ruby nodded. Blake stood up, gently pulling her closer. When their lips touched, it was tender.

"Happy Red Secret Day, Ruby," Blake murmured.

"Happy Red Secret Day, Blake."


End file.
